Piper's Accomplice
Piper's Accomplice is the main antagonist of the second season of MTV's Scream. '' This new killer was the ally of Piper Shaw and assisted in her murder spree. Piper's Accomplice is revealed to be Kieran Wilcox. History Season 1 'Hello, Emma' Piper's Accomplice calls Rachel Murray using a voice disguiser to make them sound like Audrey Jensen. He lures Rachel onto the balcony and wraps a noose around her neck and throws her off, killing her. He then ties her to the ceiling fan in an attempt to make it look like a suicide. 'Wanna Play a Game?' The accomplice crashes Tyler's car and made it look like accident. This assessment is based on the fact that Piper was at the police station 'Betrayed' The accomplice attack Piper Shaw and Will Belmont at bowling alley. He stabs Will in the chest as the latter throws Piper to the ground. He then drags Will away. 'Revelations' Emma goes to the dock, where Lakewood Slasher has Maggie tied up. Emma starts to untie her and she warns Emma that Ghostface is behind them. Lakewood Slasher approaches them and removes their mask. They lift up their mask to reveal Piper Shaw underneath. Piper explains that she is Brandon James' daughter and wants revenge on Maggie for making him look like the monster. She says that killing Emma's friends was just to make her suffer. Piper and Emma fight before finally Audrey arrives and shoots Piper into the lake. They embrace one another, as Piper arises from the lake unnoticed until Emma turns around and shoots her in the face, stating that they always come back. Later, Noah notes that Piper and Will were actually attacked by Ghostface, leading him to question who was wearing the disguise that night, as Will had confirmed Piper's story. This reveals that someone was indeed working with Piper. Season 2 'I Know What You Did Last Summer' The accomplice finally enters the picture and taunts Audrey about her connection with Piper and also kills Jake. 'Vacancy' The accomplice brutally murders Eddie Hayes. 'Let The Right One In' 'The Orphanage' 'The Vanishing' 'Heavenly Creatures' 'When a Stranger Calls''' Deputy Stevens is transporting Emma and Audrey, the killer appears on road, forcing Stevens to swerve his car out of the way, crashing it into a pole. The accomplice brutally murders Stevens and set Emma and Audrey free. The accomplice later calls them at gas station, threatens that if they turn themselves in or get caught, he will gut someone they love. The Accomplice calls to Emma, Audrey, Brooke and Noah at Zenith Theater and taunts Brooke about her father's murder. Brooke and Noah hears screaming, they goes investigate to the screen room, only to find that the accomplice put in the projector clips of murders they committed. Once Emma turns the projector off, the accomplice appears in the screen room and stabs Brooke twice. Emma attempts to shoot him but he escapes. The Accomplice send Emma video of Audrey unconscious in the Orphanage, saying she came alone or Audrey dies. Once Emma came to the Orphanage, the accomplice calls her, telling her "you'll never feel safe again, Emma". Once she hangs up, the accomplice appears and attacks her, Emma attempts to shoot him once more but he escapes. Kieran Wilcox accidentally reveals himself to be Piper's accomplice by saying "You will feel safe again". He fights Emma and Audrey but is defeated. Emma decides not to kill him and let him be arrested as Sheriff Acosta arrive with department. In prison one of guards comes in to inform Kieran that his lawyer is calling. Kieran answers and someone uses the Lakewood Slasher voice disguiser replies, asking Kieran who told him he could wear their mask, implying that it is Brandon James. Physical Appearance The physical appearance of the Lakewood Slasher costume consists of a "darker, more organic mask" compared to the one worn by the original Ghostface. The mask was originally worn by Brandon James when he killed five high school students on the night of October 31st, 1994. Additionally, Ghostface wears a black hooded, military-style poncho, black pants, gloves and combat boots. Victims Here is a chronological list of the known people killed by Piper's Accomplice mantle and how they were killed. Season 1 *Rachel Murray: Hung from her balcony with noose. Season 2 *Jake Fitzgerald: Gutted. *Eddie Krueger: Stabbed with a corkscrew. *Seth Branson: Hand severed. Suffocated by fire smoke. *Haley Meyers: Stabbed repeatedly in chest/stomach. Notes *This new killer worked with Haley Meyers. Gallery PiperAccomplice1x06.png Notes Category:Characters Category:Antagonists